


Kiss Cams And Other Problems

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Kisses. A Lot. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kiss Cams, M/M, Thiam, liam is all or nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: The sequel to Thiam's kiss extravaganza.Third installment.





	Kiss Cams And Other Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Theo. You know why. 💙

“Hey, I am collecting for the kissing booth at the annual Beacon Hills carnival – are you interested in giving something?”

  
Liam, as well as Mason and Corey, who walk with him on their way to the movies turn around, the latter start gaping while Liam just rolls his eyes. Theo, because of course it's him, smiles sunnily totally unaffected by the bright pink tailored suit he is wearing.  
In his hands he holds an equally fluorescent sign saying  ‘ _Donate A Smooch_ ’ in cursive writing.  
But the worst thing is – Theo still looks super hot.  

  
“Come on?”, the dark haired boy spreads his arms as non of them react, “ just one little kiss and you will get a free day pass for the carnival.”

  
Liam chuckles as Theo produces two cardboard strips that announce ‘ _Beacon Hills Carnival_ ”, of course this was an elaborate way for Theo to ask his boyfriend out on a date. He shakes his head in amusement before stepping forward “Kisses for a good cause? Count me in!”  
And with that he cups Theo's cheeks and pecks his lips softly, both of them ignoring the shocked gasps behind Liam's back.  

  
“Have fun with your boyfriend”, Theo whispers with a wink while handing over both tickets before he turns around and vanishes surprisingly effortless considering his outfit.  
Liam turns back to his friends who haven't moved from their open mouthed position. He sighs.  
_Fucking asshole... what am I gonna say now?_

  
He briefly considers just telling them the truth but then another wave of fear rushes through him, paralysing his tongue – so Liam settles for the next best thing.  
He laughs.

  
“Damn, you should see your faces right now! Thinking I would kiss a total stranger...”, he wipes away a fake laughing tear, “that was Theo, he's a friend from work and he pulls that shit with everyone. Must have recognized me and decided to have a little fun. God... I wish I took a picture...” he shakes his head one last time for good measure before he continues his way towards the theatre, not caring if Mason and Corey follow along.

  
   
~♤~  
 

  
The following weeks consist of Liam hanging out with Theo in private places and stolen kisses when no one is watching. Neither of them brings up going public again but Liam can feel the topic seething just underneath the surface, ready to burst through at any moment.  
It's a constant thorn in his mind by now. They have been together for over a month now and Liam is pretty sure that he loves Theo - Theo's own feelings the boy never made a secret about – but past experiences have made Liam cautious, paranoid, the voice in his head corrects, and so their relationship remains a secret.

  
Liam knows he is hurting Theo, making him feel like an affair and so he spend the last week psyching himself up for the inevitable talk with his friends.  
After another amazing night and freshly made breakfast at bed Liam leaves Theo's apartment with the strong intention that today is the day. He takes a deep breath and texts Mason, Corey, Hayden, Brett and Nolan in their group chat, asking for a meet up.  
 

  
~♤~

  
   
The atmosphere at “Kira’s Waffles" is relaxed and it could almost lull Liam into a false sense of safety but as soon as the first ravenous hunger is satisfied Mason, always being the most sensitive one, puts down his cutlery and sets his expectant eyes on his best friend.  
   
“As much as I enjoy spending time with all of you, I can't help but feel that this meet up has another reason than just reuniting our group.”  
Liam sighs, letting go of his fork and it hits his plate with a clutter that signals the rest of their group to pay attention. _Here we go..._  
“You are right. I asked you to come today because I have to tell you something. I have-"  
He is cut off by the sudden appearance of a familiar figure.  
   
“I am sorry to interrupt you guys but I couldn't help but notice that you have something right here", Theo says to Liam, pointing to the corner of his mouth, “here, let me help you!” with that he leans forward and licks the sugar stuck to Liam's lips off his face. Then he straightens his back and walks towards the exit, whistling a merry tune, leaving the friend group to stare after him.  
 

  
~♤~

  
   
Liam slams the door shut behind him, causing the frames on the wall to rattle.  
“THEO! THEODORE RAEKEN! I know you’re here!”  
With wide, angry strides he crosses the space and enters the living room where Theo waits for him, lounging on the couch and reading a book, the picture perfect innocent.  
With the sound of Liam's boots he looks up “Oh hey, you’re back early”, he frowns, “Why are you still wearing your shoes? I just cleaned the floor.”

  
Hearing this accusation along with everything else going on has Liam seeing red.    
“One thing! All I ask from you is one thing! How could you do that? I thought I could trust you!” he spits out.    
Theo's eyes widen with confusion, his frown deepens, “What the hell are you talking about Liam?”    
“I asked you for more time! You know how hard this is for me and just when I decided that I could trust you, just when I decided to tell my friends about us – because I fucking love you! You decide to ruin everything just because it's not going at your pace! You’re lucky my friends actually believed me when I dished them some half hearted story about you being a crazy co-worker who likes to mess with everyone!”

  
Theo who has risen from his seat during Liam's rant steps towards the other boy.  
“Liam.. I am sorry, I- I didn't know this was so serious for you, I just thought I would help you find the right start. But, to be fair, how could I have known? You never tell me anything about your previous relationships, how could I have known that this goes so deep?”  
Liam feels the icy lump that has been building up in his stomach the whole day hardening even more.  

  
“I told you I want to wait with going public. If you really love me, that would have been enough for you.” With that he turns to the door again, ready to go home and curl up in his bed.

  
“Liam...” Theo tries one more but the blonde is not listening and as the door falls shut behind him, a single tear rolls down Theo's cheek, unseen in the living room that feels far too big for one person all of a sudden.  
 

  
~♤~

  
   
The days pass and neither of the boys reached out to the other.  
At first Liam was satisfied with this outcome, too much red hot anger flaring up whenever he thought of Theo, but after the first week he pulls up Theo's number in his phone, contemplating to call him only to decide against it several times per day.  
After ten days Mason couldn't bear his best friends’ sulking anymore, even if he never asked for the reason, and drags Liam with him to a football game.

  
“Come on, it will be fun!” he tries to cheer Liam up, as the blonde looks outside the car window at the stadium like Mason just drive them to his execution, “Bringing you out of your little depression bubble” with that he opens the driver door with emphasized enthusiasm.  
   
When they finally reach their seats, arms laden with snacks for the whole group, they are welcomed by cheers so delighted, Liam seriously regrets not shutting the door in Mason's face this morning.

  
He thrusts the gigantic popcorn bowl into Nolan's arms and sinks down at the free space on the bench. Hayden, who sits next to him sends a smile towards him, clearly meant to cheer him up but all it does is emphasise the bad mood Liam is in.  
He is so caught up in his negative thoughts, actively making an effort to ignore everything around him that he doesn't notice someone sitting down next to him. When he finally does look up from the phone in his hands the game had long since started, everyone around him cheering, screaming and groaning in sync with the events on the field below them. Out of the corner of his eye Liam can see a familiar profile as he searches for the bucket with the chicken wings (if Mason dragged him here the least he could do is buying Liam food right?), and immediately the world screeches to a hold.

  
Theo.  
Theo is here. Sitting next to him.  

  
“What are you doing here?” he blurts out before he is able to stop himself.  
Theo takes his eyes away from the game and the smile he sends his way is so small and insecure, so un-Theo-like that all Liam wants is to hug the other boy until it is replaced with the cocky grin he had grown to love so much.

  
“Corey invited me. I swear I didn't know you were coming.”  
   
Liam opens his mouth only to be cut off by the half time buzzer and the loud music that starts playing immediately after the commentator announces the interim results.  
A careful smile on his lips he leans closer to Theo.  

  
“We need to talk. But for now... I am really glad that you are here.”  
Theo's answer is a slightly less brittle smile and an extended hand. Liam takes it.  
   
The rest of the halftime both of them are content to just sit next to each other, holding hands and suddenly the day seems a little brighter, the music a little happier and the sofa in his cup a little sweeter.  
Theo is back at his side, everything will be okay.  
 

  
A whisper runs through the crowd that has nothing to do with the turmoil of a particularly spectacular play or even a touch down.  
And then the fanfare sounds. _Oh no._  
When Liam looks up he sees the dreaded truth. His own face, broadcasted over the camera of the pervasive Kiss Cam. Next to him Hayden, smiling and then he watches her lean closer on the monitor at the same time he hears her voice in his ear.  
“Go get your man.”

  
In this moment he doesn’t question why Hayden knows about Theo, all that exists is determination to make things right.  
Scratching together every bit of courage he has, fired on by the knowledge that this is what he owes to Theo after month of playing hide and seek with everyone, Liam turns to his other side. His fingers that dropped Theo's hand in shock cup the other boy's face and then he pulls him in for a passionate kiss.  
Theo reacts immediately. He ignores the uproar that goes through the audience as he pulls Liam closer until he is straddling his lap and deepens the kiss.  
Liam can barely hear Hayden's delighted squeal in his other side, so loud is the adrenaline rush in his head but Theo's hands on his waist anchor him until nothing exists safe for them.    
They only stop drowning in each other when Brett's clearly amused voice rips them back into reality.  
“You know that this is a kiss cam, not live porn, right?”

  
   
They still have lot to talk about, a lot to apologize for but that can wait. For now the pair continues to sit in the middle of the fan crowd, they only still figures as they indulge in each other's presence.  
   
Liam let’s a happy chuckle escape as he leans his forehead against Theo's, making no moves to leave his place on the other's lap and Theo smiles “It's really all or nothing with you, hm? Holing up in your bedroom with closed curtains or making out on the Kiss Cam of a regionally broadcasted football game.”  
A laugh bubbles up in Liam's throat and he shrugs, “What can I say? Normal is too easy for me.”

  
Theo laughs with him, his arms tightening their hold around Liam's body, “I am glad to have you back, you know?” instead of an answer Liam just cuddles closer, sneaking his arms around Theo's neck as he drinks in the comforting event of the boy he loves. 


End file.
